The present invention relates generally to tea making and dispensing, and more particularly, to an infuser for making tea, xe2x80x9cherbal teas,xe2x80x9d coffees, flavored coffees and teas, and other steeped beverages. The infuser of the invention provides improved performance, convenience and other advantages in use, and is preferably a low-cost, disposable unit.
While the infuser unit, in its preferred embodiments, relates to infused beverages, such as loose tea, the infuser unit has broader applications. The present invention encompasses a novel method of making beverages, both infused and brewed. Additionally, the present invention relates to a novel construction of a lid for beverages and novel methods of using the lid in the making of different types of beverages. The novel construction of the lid and infuser unit provides other advantages that are not necessarily related to making of the beverage, as will be evident from the description set forth below.
In recent years, there has been a rapid upsurge of interest in so-called gourmet coffee beverages. The numerous flavors and varieties of coffees have been heavily advertised and promoted. The public has become acquainted with specialty coffee shops serving a large variety of these products. Many so-called premium coffee shops receive high prices for their products, whether sold for on-premises or off-premises consumption.
Owing in part to the increasing saturation of the xe2x80x9cgourmetxe2x80x9d coffee market, and in response to a perceived need for lower-caffeine xe2x80x9chealthyxe2x80x9d beverages, there has been a growing interest in the consumption of teas and xe2x80x9cherbal teasxe2x80x9d (also known as xe2x80x9ctisanesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cinfusionsxe2x80x9d) in the United States. Worldwide, teas have a much longer tradition of acceptance than coffee and are consumed on a very widespread basis.
While tea brewing and consumption differ from coffee brewing and consumption in several important respects, the products and methods in other respects present similar problems, many of which are overcome by the present invention.
Prior to the advent of the tea bag, tea was customarily prepared by placing tea leaves in a pot, over which leaves near-boiling water was poured and steeped until a beverage of the desired strength was reached. In order to avoid the buildup of bitterness or other undesirable flavor, it was known to provide screens or strainers whereby the tea leaves could be confined for removal at a desired point in the brewing cycle. The use of strainers and the like, however, has the drawback of being relatively clumsy and inefficient from an equipment standpoint. Strainers require frequent cleaning and require the user to remove the strainer when the desired strength of beverage has been achieved. Strainers are also difficult to fill, seal, and to remove and store without dripping. Strainers are also often too small to allow sufficient circulation of water, particularly when using the highest quality xe2x80x9cfull leafxe2x80x9d teas.
While the tea bag addresses certain of the disadvantages with straining equipment, it too, has many disadvantages. Most bagged tea is of low quality, and the process of placing tea leaves in bags involves the crushing and breaking of the leaves, to the considerable detriment of flavor. The relatively small size and fine texture of the tea bag restricts the circulation of the leaves in the hot water, inhibiting rapid and full diffusion of the flavors into the body of the liquid. In addition, used tea bags, like the aforementioned strainers, create removal and disposal problems, particularly when the beverage is sold xe2x80x9cto goxe2x80x9d or on a xe2x80x9ccarry outxe2x80x9d basis.
Another disadvantage of the tea bag is that it typically is available in one or two sizes only, effectively predetermining beverage strength for xe2x80x9ccarry outxe2x80x9d products. Tea beverage strength is often varied by adjusting the proportion of water added to the leaves. However, for on-premises brewing of tea that is to be sold xe2x80x9cto go,xe2x80x9d cup sizes are generally standardized and, consequently, strength variation is not easily achieved where the size of the tea bag is fixed.
Bagging tea also adds significant cost to the price of the beverage. Commonly, tea is enclosed in a bag (often, with an attached string and tab to facilitate removal); the bag is in turn placed in a paper or foil envelope or sleeve, and then the envelope or sleeve is placed in a box. The cost of these steps and/or materials is substantial. Moreover, tea bags are far more bulky per serving than xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d teas, thereby increasing the costs of shipping, storing, and serving tea to consumers.
Another significant economic drawback of xe2x80x9cbaggingxe2x80x9d tea is the cost of buying, maintaining, and operating expensive and specialized bagging equipment. Tea xe2x80x9cco-packersxe2x80x9d typically require minimum xe2x80x9crunxe2x80x9d quantities for a particular bag filling of 100,000 bags or more. A vendor""s ability to commit to a wide variety of flavors in these quantities is considered prohibitively costly for all but the most established companies. Another difficulty with xe2x80x9cco-packingxe2x80x9d tea bags arises from the large scale, mass production aspect of such bagging: there can be considerable delays in scheduling and completing production runs. Obviously, passing tea ingredientsxe2x80x94many of which are importedxe2x80x94through middlemen such as co-packers and their distributors adds to the cost of the product, and the inherent delay may also compromise freshness and flavor.
Many tea drinkers are also acutely aware of environmental problems and, for such consumers, there is a negative reaction to bleached papers that are often used in tea bags. Moreover, the use of strings and staples to facilitate the removal of the bag at the desired point in the brewing cycle creates problems in the disposition of such products, including separating them from waste streams. xe2x80x9cStringlessxe2x80x9d tea bags are designed to address this problem, but they are clumsy for servers, who should, for sanitary reasons, use tongs to place the bag in a cup. Stringless bags also subject the user to certain risks and inconveniences in removing the bag at the desired point in the brewing cycle: often, stringless bags are plucked out of the hot tea with the user""s bare fingers.
The foregoing disadvantages associated with tea bags are exacerbated when the beverage is sold xe2x80x9cto go.xe2x80x9d The bag must be removed from the beverage between three and five minutes after purchase, typically too long to wait at the retail establishment and too soon before an appropriate receptacle for the dripping bag is located. Moreover, using a tea bag in a cup having a removable lid requires the user to open the lid in order to remove the bag, unless some sort of cumbersome bag receptacle is incorporated into the lid. The high temperature of the water creates a risk of injury if the cup is spilled while trying to remove the lid.
The foregoing aspects of the prior art practices argue strongly for using brewing methods other than those involving tea bags and conventional cup lids. However, the use of auxiliary equipment, including strainers, also creates difficulties in addition to the requirement that the equipment be manipulated after brewing and is hence unsuitable for takeout operations. In contrast, the present invention, in several embodiments described below, avoids or eliminates some of the disadvantages related to use of tea bags and other brewing methods while still permitting the use of tea bags or other such brewing methods. The present invention, in several embodiments described below, also overcomes some of the difficulties and disadvantages faced by lids for beverages, as those lids are conventionally constructed in the prior art. Yet, the present invention, in some embodiments, can also be used with bagged tea or other precharged infusions or precharged brewed beverages, such as coffee bags and the like.
Referring now to the characteristics and advantages of bulk, xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d tea as far as potential customer satisfaction and retailing profit are concerned, bulk tea is almost invariably perceived to be of higher quality than bagged tea. Bulk tea also requires less space per serving than bagged teas, for which allowance must be given for the waste space within the bag, and for the envelopes, sleeves, or boxes. Bulk tea is much more easily shipped and stored, and holds out the potential for saving a great amount of beverage preparation counterspace. In order to serve a popular market successfully, it is believed that a vendor should be able to offer at least three to four varieties of black tea, several varieties of green tea, a significant number of herbal teas and a number of flavoring enhancers or additives. These aggregate at least 10 to 20 varieties of teas and flavoring products, all of which are available at lower cost in bulk, xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d form and which can be shipped and stored in much smaller containers. Moreover, bulk tea containers, such as jars, can be easily resealed to retain freshness.
Bulk, xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d forms of herbal teas are also ideal because their leaves are more fragile than those of traditional teas, and hence less susceptible to bagging. Herbal teas are presently believed to be the fastest growing product in terms of tea market share.
A particular problem associated with bags of blended or mixed teas is shelf life. Because particular teas or herbs may go stale faster than the remainder of the bag contents, the shelf life of the entire product is tied to the shelf life of the least stable ingredient. If flavoring agents or flavoring augmenters were available that could be used with existing teas having longer shelf life, then the shelf lives of the composite products could be effectively extended without excessively burdening the inventory or stockkeeping process. Ensuring freshness of the entire beverage product and thereby maximizing flavor is always desirable, especially in a xe2x80x9cgourmetxe2x80x9d market.
In contrast to bagged teas, bulk or xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d teas can be separately identified and kept in bins or jars from which the unique beverages can be custom blended xe2x80x9cto tastexe2x80x9d by each retailer to the order of a particular customer.
The growth of xe2x80x9cherbalxe2x80x9d teas which are of variable strength in relation to other teas, the growth of flavored teas, and the use of flavoring agents in tea such as spices and dried fruits, all argue strongly for having teas and their flavoring agents available in bulk quantities for custom blending xe2x80x9cto tastexe2x80x9d at the brewing site, especially for take-out customers. From the above, it is clear that a tea infuser of a proper design, i.e., a container for tea leaves in a cup or other brewing container, would serve many needs of tea retailers and consumers.
Besides tea, there are other hot beverages that can benefit from an infuser of proper design. For example, coffees and flavored coffees are quite popular, but must be made and served in quantity rather than to a customer""s individual taste. Another example is the Asian hot milk based beverage known as xe2x80x9cchai,xe2x80x9d whereby hot milk is flavored with cinnamon, pepper, ginger, crushed or shredded spices, herbs, and/or other flavoring agents. The use of a device that would enable such flavors to be added to hot milk on a custom basis would have a widespread appeal to chai fanciers, a rapidly-growing segment of the xe2x80x9cgourmetxe2x80x9d beverage market.
A properly-designed infuser would also facilitate the making of iced tea. An ideal situation would be to enable extremely hot water to be passed over a source of loose, fresh tea leaves custom-blended xe2x80x9cto tastexe2x80x9d in the infuser, sterilizing the leaves and extracting flavor almost instantaneously before being mixed with ice in the cup to achieve cooling. According to one or more embodiments of the invention, an infuser capable of simplifying the preparation and serving of iced tea is provided, and this infuser achieves other advantages as well.
Referring now to other advantages that might be gained by infusers of proper design, it would be advantageous if a permeable infuser could be made that would serve as a baffle below the surface of the liquid in the cup, thus preventing undesired xe2x80x9csloshingxe2x80x9d of the beverage. Another advantage of an ideal infuser would be the ability to position tea leaves in such a way that, after the liquid level in the cup were lowered slightly, the strength of the beverage would not continue to increase, all without the risks of removing or repositioning the lid. Another advantage of an ideal infuser would permit the removable lid for a beverage cup to be utilized in the making of the beverage.
Still further, with products including coffee but primarily tea, wherein vapor phase flavor is inhaled by the user, a combination cover and infuser with an opening or recess to accommodate the nose of the user could favorably augment the apparent flavor of the product. In an ideal infuser, the wet, swollen, spent leaves might also serve as something analogous to a plug to augment the flavor of the liquid by sealing the container against loss of heat and volatile constituents.
Regarding the matter of serving tea for on-premises consumption or take out use, the so-called xe2x80x9cgourmetxe2x80x9d convenience coffee shops are confronted with difficulties not applicable to coffee. Thus, while a large pot of coffee can be brewed and many customers can be served from a common pot of large size, a principal advantage of tea is that the user may choose from a large number of flavors. This and the nature of the brewing process generally militate against keeping a large quantity of already-brewed tea on hand.
An ideal circumstance would be one wherein xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d teas, xe2x80x9cherbalxe2x80x9d teas, and/or flavoring agents could be sanitarily placed in an exactly desired amount or proportion, as by a scoop or the like, into an infuser which could be associated with a cup into which extremely hot water could be added by passing over the leaves. This would enable the consumer to allow flavor to develop for the requisite time period and thereafter either remove the tea leaves and discard them without dripping, or lower the water/beverage level to isolate the tea from the water and thus terminate flavor build-up or change. Under further idealized conditions, the user could begin to sip the tea from the container for sampling purposes and thereby automatically remove the tea leaves from the liquid by lowering its level in the cup rather than by removing a bag or any auxiliary equipment. In some circumstances, the user could remove the lid and turn it upside down in which position the lid would collect moisture and other drippings and avoid the difficulties of disposal of a tea bag or other brewing device. The user could also remove the lid and turn it upside down and reposition it in the beverage container.
In view of the failure of the prior art to provide a tea infuser having the above-described desirable characteristics, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved infuser and brewing apparatus for tea, coffee or similar infused or brewed beverages.
Another object of the invention is to provide an infuser which is capable of being manufactured reliably at low cost and in a single unit that incorporates one or more of an infuser device, a beverage container lid and a cover.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an infuser which includes a perforated well or pocket, centrally located in some embodiments, which can remain in place over the open top of a cup to seal the margins of the same, and which permits confining a charge of tea leaves or coffee grounds or predetermined portions of tea or coffee in bags and the like, to the well or pocket for infusion into the hot water, a preferably as it is being poured over the tea leaves into the infuser well and thence into the cup. In some embodiments, the infuser well can be removed from the lid portion of the infuser unit and precharged and snapped into place in the lid, or the lid portion can be used separately without the infuser well, which provides a novel construction of a lid with a central opening.
The embodiment of the lid with the central opening can be further provided with a removable paper inner lid. The paper inner lid is ideal for providing a device to resist spillage from the container with a portion of the inner lid having images and text. Printing text and graphics on a plastic lid is difficult and expensive because it must be done in the thermoforming line. Because the plastic is hot and pliable, images do not register precisely for a number of reasons. The plastic picks up an electrostatic charge and is too smooth to resist smearing. Text and images can be thermoformed into the plastic but tends to be expensive due to the cost of making molds. On the other hand, paper inner lids may be printed at low cost with high quality images and graphics and inserted into an aperture or recess in a paper or plastic lid. The removable paper inner lid is snapped into place into the central opening or recess. Text and images can be printed onto the top or both the top and inner surfaces of the removable paper inner lid. Optionally, the paper inner lid inner surface may be coated with a liquid-proof material such as a wax or plastic coating to resist exposure to the beverage.
An advantage of the paper inner lid is that promotions or other information can be provided to the beverage lid at low cost. The beverage lid can be made by thermoforming technology and the paper inner lids can be made with the fastest available high quality paper printing technology. The beverage lid and the inner lid are combined by the end user. The inner lids can be easily removed and pocketed by the consumer. The inner lids may contain various information such as printed discounts, coupons, sweepstakes, advertising and so on. Various printing techniques would be applicable to the paper inner lid including four-color printing, hologram, metallic, glow-in-the-dark and other paper printing technology.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination infuser and beverage cup cover that will provide a drinking outlet area, a well for retaining tea leaves or coffee grounds, and be of a configuration permitting the nose of the user to be accommodated while the container is tipped during sipping.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a disposable tea infuser or coffee-brewing device of a design simplifying compact storage of large number of such infusers.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a beverage infuser of a type that is readily adaptable to mass production manufacture, and wherein the portion of the well receiving the tea may be made from any one of several materials, using a choice of methods. Additionally, the well may be removed from the infuser unit and the unit used only as a lid, or the infuser well may be precharged and then snapped into place in the lid at the time of beverage preparation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a low cost disposable infuser or brewing device which permits ready retention and removal of tea leaves or coffee grounds with the lid when desired, in a neat manner that will not create dripping problems such as those that arise in the use of a tea bag. Another object of the invention is to provide an infuser unit that need not be removed from the beverage cup in order to have access to the beverage to add condiments, and thus avoiding the safety issues involved in removal of a lid to add condiments and replacement of the lid over condensate that may have formed on the rim or ridge of the beverage container.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will simplify the formulation, brewing and serving of tea and coffee in retail establishments, with a view towards providing customer access to a variety of teas, and greater satisfaction to tea drinking customers.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice by providing in several embodiments, a disposable, low cost infuser for removable association with a drinking container wherein the infuser includes a body preferably having a container attachment portion such as a ribbed or beaded skirt, an upper, generally annular surface with a drink-through area in its outer margin, and further including a well or pocket portion with an open top, permeable walls or a permeable bottom extending sufficiently downwardly into an associated container so that the lower portions of the well lie initially below, and as the beverage is consumed, just above, the top surface of the liquid beverage.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages, including inherent objects and advantages, are also achieved in part by forming such a container from a plastic, foam, or waterproofed paper material in a stackable form, and with the infuser being constructed and arranged so as to accommodate an attached or separate auxiliary lid or closure cap to facilitate transportation of the filled beverage cup and infuser without spillage in use and retain the heat of the beverage when served hot.
The manner in which the foregoing and other objects and advantages are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.
While several embodiments are shown, the present application is directed to the embodiments of the lid shown in FIGS. 32-37. In a first embodiment, the present invention provides a lid having a container gripping or attaching portion for attachment to a beverage cup or container. The lid may be thermoformed from plastic or formed from paper and provided with a liquid resistant coating as is known in the art. The lid includes a portion which extends upwardly from the container gripping portion or skirt to an annular cover portion which extends radially inwardly from the container attachment portion. At the periphery of the annular cover portion an opening is formed to permit drinking from the container. At or near the center of the annular cover portion, a countersunk area is formed that extends downwardly from the annular cover panel having a central opening or aperture formed therein. The aperture permits access to the inside of the beverage container when the lid is attached. The aperture is provided with a removable paper inner cover which is provided with high quality graphics on at least an upper face. The paper inner cover (and aperture) has a diameter greater than half the diameter of the lid.
In a second embodiment, the present invention includes a container gripping portion for attachment to a beverage cup or container. The container gripping portion includes a cover skirt with a tapered skirt flange and a groove above the skirt flange for engaging the rim of the associated container. In this embodiment, an annular cover portion extends horizontally across the top of the lid providing a flat surface. The annular cover portion is provided with a perforated portion along the periphery of the lid which when opened provides a drinking opening. An aperture is formed at or near the center of the annular cover portion. A removable paper inner cover is provided which is attached to the aperture by any known means in the art. Preferably, in one embodiment, the inner cover seats in the aperture in a groove formed between a lower flange and an extending upper rim formed around the circumference of the aperture. In this embodiment, the inner cover is maintained by the groove in the aperture at the level of the flat surface formed by the annular cover portion. In this manner, the upper surface of the lid presents an uninterrupted flat surface. As in the above, the paper inner cover is printed with high quality graphics and text on the upper face and, optionally on the lower surface. The removable paper inner cover may be used for advertising, promotions, games and other uses.
The present invention provides a lid for a beverage container that permits access to the beverage without the need to remove the lid. When containers are filled with hot beverages, such as coffee, and then covered with a lid to prevent spillage, the user typically removes the lid in order to add condiments, such as cream and sugar, to the coffee. Upon removal, condensation that forms on the underside of the lid is often found on the inside of the curved skirt that attaches to the rim of the container. Such condensation often prevents secure closure of the lid when the lid is placed back onto the container after condiment insertion is completed. Insecure closure of the lid on the container presents a safety problem as the potential for spillage of the hot beverage between the lid and container rim is enhanced.
The present invention is directed to this safety problem by providing an aperture or large opening in the center of the lid so that condiments can be added and stirred without the need to remove the lid from the container. Thus, in the carry-out coffee stand environment, the lid is placed on the container after preparation of the beverage and then is not removed by the user when the user moves to the separate condiment stand to add condiments. The inner cover portion, which closes the lid aperture, provides a convenient closure mechanism that can be placed on the lid by the user after pouring and stirring of the condiments. Thus, the inner cover portion can be separately stacked and stored at the condiment stand for use by the user, and need not be kept at the beverage preparation station. This separate cover portion therefore provides additional flexibility and advantages beyond the elimination of the need to remove the lid from the container for condiment insertion.
The separate cover pieces may also be made of paper or other materials, in contrast to the preferred plastic material for the lid. Use of paper permits printing of logos or advertisement or other information on the cover pieces, as well as providing different colors. The cover pieces may be shapes other than circular or oval. However, the preferred embodiment has an cover piece and corresponding opening in the lid that is sufficiently large to permit easy addition of condiments (including pouring milk or cream from a pitcher) and stirring of those condiments. In its preferred size, the cover portion has a diameter in the vertical plane that is perpendicular to the plane formed by the outer circumference of the cover. The cover portion diameter is preferably larger in length than the length of the annular cover panel portion measured along the same line.
Another way of describing the size of the opening in the lid (and size of the corresponding cover portion) is to compare the cross sectional area formed along the vertical plane that is perpendicular to the plane formed by the outer circumference of the lid (i.e., the horizontal plane). That cross-sectional area is equal to the length of the diameter of the opening multiplied by a small height equal to the thickness of the lid. Similarly, the corresponding cross-sectional area of the annular cover panel portion is equal to the length of the diameter of the lid minus the length of the diameter of the cover piece (i.e., the distance across the lid of the annular panel portion) multiplied by the small height equal to the thickness of the lid. In this manner, the cross-sectional area of the lid opening, which is essentially equal to the cross-sectional area of the cover piece, can be compared to the cross-sectional area of the annular panel portion, all being determined along the diameter of the lid. By making the cross-sectional area of the cover portion greater than the cross-sectional area of the annular cover panel portion, the relative size of the cover portion (and lid opening) is such that condiments can be easily poured into the beverage. In this manner, the relative structural sizes that provide one of the advantages of the invention can be defined.